sk8ter boi
by nickypooh
Summary: UA.- una historia corta de goku,milk y Bulma...


_**Hola!! Esta es otra historia de Goku y milk, mi pareja favorita ^^**_

_**Está basada en la canción de abril lavinge**_

_**A mí no me pertenece ni DBZ ni la canción :p**_

***-Sk8ter Boi-***

En ciudad Satán en el estadio más grande la multitud ruge, la canción llego a su final y todos aplauden, hay quienes piden otra canción pero la mayoría de gritos son de chicas que cada vez que él hace un movimiento gritan como si no hubiera mañana.

-gracias a todos por venir! –dice el chico haciendo una reverencia, el publico enloquece y el toca unos acordes de su guitarra, mientras tanto atrás del escenario una hermosa chica de cabello negro lo observa con amor y felicidad, sonriendo por lo bien que terminaron las cosas.

_**Flashback**_

Un chico de alrededor de 16 años estaba comiendo su almuerzo. El chico no era feo, es más, se podría decir que era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, era alto y tenía un cuerpo atlético, estaba vestido con una camiseta negra de algún dibujo de anime y llevaba puesta un par de bermudas caqui, andaba unos converse negros que se veían bastante viejos y malgastados y a su lado estaba su patineta, el chico no iba a ningún lado sin su patineta

-hola Goku! –dijo una chica de cabello negro, la chica era muy bonita, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa rosada con una calavera negra en la espalda

-hola milk! –dijo con una gran sonrisa –como estas?

-bien…oye Goku…ya tienes pareja para el baile del sábado? –pregunto nerviosa

-no…pero le voy a preguntar a Bulma! Ojala me diga que si –dijo Goku sus ojos brillaban de esperanza, milk suspiro frustrada siempre era lo mismo con Goku

-oye Goku ahí está Bulma, porque no vas y le preguntas? –dijo krillin, un tipo pequeño y calvo por decisión propia, krillin era el mejor amigo de Goku y siempre le daba valor para invitar a salir a Bulma

-tienes razón –dijo Goku poniéndose de pie –es ahora o nunca –Goku se acerco a la mesa en la que estaban Bulma y sus amigas, Bulma tenía el cabello azul y sus ojos también eran azules, ella era la chica más rica y popular de toda la escuela

-hola Bulma –dijo goku acercándose a ella, 18 la mejor amiga de Bulma lo vio con desagrado, no era bien visto que los tipos como Goku (pobre y no popular) se acercaran a ellas

-que quieres Goku? –dijo Bulma un poco irritada

-me preguntaba si ya tenias pareja para el baile del sábado? –dijo nervioso, Bulma iba a contestar que no y si goku le pedía ir con el ella lo rechazaría de una forma educada, ella no le había dicho a nadie pero a ella le gustaba mucho goku, desafortunadamente 18 se adelanto a contestarle a goku

-claro que tiene pareja pobretón! Ella ira al baile con Vegeta el capitán del equipo de football y aunque no tuviera pareja jamás iria contigo…no eres mas que un perdedor –todos los que estaban cerca la escucharon y se pusieron a reír, Bulma lo miro con tristeza la verdad es que le hubiera encantado ir con él, goku solo bajo la mirada avergonzado

-ya vete tú olor nos molesta –dijo Maron otra de las chicas populares, Goku no dijo nada solo regreso a sentarse con sus amigos, krillin le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo pero parecía que no funcionaba, milk estaba furiosa, no podía creer que lo trataran así, cualquier chica seria afortunada de tener a alguien como goku

-si quieres yo voy contigo al baile –dijo milk, ella nunca se lo había dicho pero ella estaba enamorada de goku desde que lo había conocido, aunque para su mala suerte parecía que goku solo tenía ojos para Bulma

-no gracias milk, creo que mejor no voy –dijo con tristeza

-como que no vas?! –exclamo krillin –Goku nuestra banda va a tocar en el baile, recuerdas? No puedes faltar tu eres el guitarrista principal y el cantante

-no lo sé krillin –dijo goku

-no dejes que arruinen su oportunidad –dijo milk –tienes que ir goku, tienes que tocar en el baile, veras como todo saldrá bien

-supongo que tienes razón –dijo desganado –está bien iré

La noche del baile todo iba de maravilla, goku y su grupo musical "the z senshi" habían tocado y a todos les había gustado, Bulma había ido con vegeta quien era el chico más popular pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, goku bajo del escenario y se acerco a Bulma quien estaba sola, goku lo dudo por un momento pero al fin gano el corazón más que la razón y se acerco a hablarle

-te diviertes? –le pregunto nervioso, Bulma le sonrió, se veía muy lindo cuando estaba nervioso

-eres muy bueno –dijo señalando su guitarra, goku se ruborizo y murmuro las gracias

-quieres…bueno me preguntaba si…te gustaría bailar?

Bulma estaba a punto de aceptar su oferta cuando se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor los estaban observando, Bulma era muy superficial y no le gustaba ser objetivo de bromas así que decidió rechazar la oferta de goku

-yo? Bailar contigo? JA! Por favor eres un pobretón de tercera clase NUNCA me rebajaría a tu nivel, no eres más que basura… por favor aléjate de mi antes que le diga a mi novio que te eche a patadas de aquí

Goku se quedo inmóvil, sorprendido, las palabras de Bulma le habían dolido tanto y para colmo lo había hecho frente a todos, goku bajo la mirada y se dio vuelta para irse

-oh no Bulma hiciste llorar al nene –dijo 18 burlándose de goku, todos los que estaban ahí le hacían burla y se reían de él, algunos hasta le cerraban el paso para que no pudiera irse

-eres un tonto goku! –dijo Bulma burlándose –solo una estúpida se fijaría en ti

-BASTA!! –grito milk acercándose a Bulma y dándole una bofetada –como se atreven?! -dijo agarrando a goku del brazo –ninguno vale la pena, goku será pobre pero tiene algo que NINGUNO de ustedes tiene

-piojos? –dijo 18 riéndose

-un corazón! –dijo milk viendo a 18 con odio, después saco a goku del salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile

-goku estas bien? –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello alborotado del joven

-si milk… solo quiero irme a casa –dijo alejándose de ella pero milk le agarro el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella

-goku no los escuches son unos estúpidos –dijo presionando su cuerpo al de el, Goku se sorprendió por la actitud de milk

-milk yo…

-no te preocupes –dijo milk mientras dibujaba círculos invisibles en el pecho de goku sugestivamente

-milk –dijo Goku, su respiración acelerada, milk aprovecho el momento y se puso de puntillas poniendo sus manos en el pecho de goku para apoyarse, poco a poco sus labios se acercaron y se dieron su primer beso, inmediatamente ambos sintieron chispas volar y profundizaron el beso, la pasión ardía en el cuerpo de ambos y solo se separaron para recobrar el aire

-milk –murmuro goku en los labios de milk

-no los necesitas goku, me tienes a mi… yo nunca te haría daño –dijo milk llorando, goku beso sus ojos y le seco las lagrimas

-te llevare a casa –le dijo goku, milk le sonrió y le tomo la mano, ambos caminaron bajo la luna hasta la casa de milk.

Al terminar la preparatoria Goku y milk se mudaron a Estados Unidos en donde le dieron un contrato discográfico a Goku, cuando Bulma termino la preparatoria ella y vegeta fueron a la misma universidad pero cuando bulma quedo embarazada el la dejo para que criara al bebe sola.

Un día mientras Bulma pasaba los canales vio algo que llamo su atención, en la TV estaba el chico que le gustaba en la preparatoria, su cabellera seguía siendo desordenada y estaba más guapo que antes, Bulma agarro el teléfono y llamo a su amiga 18

-lo se Bulma ya lo había visto antes –dijo 18

-no lo puedo creer! Esta guapísimo

-si, además a vendido millones de discos… sabes? Mañana va a dar un concierto en ciudad Satán, compremos boletos y lo vamos a ver

-que buena idea, voy a dejar a trunks con mis padres

-entonces nos vemos mañana

A la noche siguiente Bulma, 18 y marón fueron al concierto de Goku, el show fue espectacular y Bulma pasó todo el concierto observando detenidamente a goku, pensando en todas las cosas que le hizo cuando eran más jóvenes

_**Termina el flashback**_

Goku volvió a hacer una reverencia después de la última canción y corrió tras bambalinas hacia donde estaba milk, goku la beso con dulzura y luego beso su estomago en donde crecía el fruto de su amor

-fue un buen concierto querido –le dijo sonriéndole

-goku! –lo llamo krillin

Que pasa krillin?

-adivina a quien acabo de ver afuera?

-quien? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Bulma y sus amigas de la escuela, el portero quiere saber si pueden pasar

Goku se quedo pensando por un momento y luego beso a milk agarrándola del brazo, los tres caminaron hacia la salida en donde estaban Bulma y los demás

-Goku –dijo el portero –estas personas dicen que te conocen, las dejo pasar?

Goku los observo de arriba abajo, luego le paso la mono a milk por la cintura acercándola a el

-no los conozco piccoro, no las dejes pasar –dijo dándose la vuelta para irse caminando con milk en su brazo, milk volteo a ver por sobre su hombro y sintió una gran satisfacción de ver como ahora era bulma quien era rechazada por Goku, ahora Goku era feliz con su esposa y su futuro hijo.

**.FIN.**


End file.
